powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Woodtoaster/Character Sheet: Add Schwarth
"You know that I'm an idiot, so I can't understand you... "The Powerful Ones"... but It's also because I'm an idiot that I can't withstand your selfish actions" -Even if it's truly an idiot Add can give some cool talks. Add is a power user of unknown origins and currently one of the most powerful immortals that ever existed, despite his unlimited regenerative capabilities he doesn't have any other powers appart from his Peak Human Condition. He's usually decipted as the prototype of naive hero because of his good will and sense of justice. Appearance Add has spiky dark hair wich is always messy and light grey eyes. It's in very good physical shape, with good muscles and broad-shouldered because his body keeps regenerating even in his healthy state. He's often seen with simple T-shirt or hoodie, the reason is that because of the nature of his ability his clothes are going to end up ripped apart each time he fights. Background Add was adopted by the Schwarth, a belgiam family who lived in Minnesota. He lived a quiet and comfortable life until his six years, when he discovered that his ability to heal was superior to his step-brother's, Blon Schwarth. The most he used his power the stronger it got, and after being involved in a car accident trying to save a cat he reached the point of regrowing missing limbs. While he was a teenager his step-brother was kidnapped by a group of scientists who wanted to experiment with him but, because of a lack of information, they mistook him with Blon. Unnable to find his parents or other people he ran as fast as he could and grabbed the back of the car that was heading to an undergrown research base in Canada, where Add used his ability to get rid of some guards and find his brother. The scientists were experimenting with Blon (who developed Dark Acid Manipulation and Absolute Attack) in order to create an "artificial" superpower user but the procces was painful and of course illegal, so they had to use people who didn't have any connections with others or of course cut those connections by for example... killing entire families. Add didn't have to think too much to notice why didn't he find his parents. Because the scientist were too many to handle Add couldnt fight and got captured and, in order to prevent regeneration, submerged in a "pool" of Dark acid. It was at this moment that he reached Absolute level and was able to come back even when completely destroyed (a hard task even with his level because Dark acid has some Healing factor nullification capabilities) and break the pool, that was already in bad condition due to the acid, almost killing the scientists (He tried to heal them using his blood before leaving). With no resistance left he escaped the research facility with his brother. Now is moving around the world helping everyone he can with his ability and searching for other power users. Powers Add has a Regenerative Healing Factor that can be improved via Accelerating Regeneration . He has currently achieved Absolute Immortality but he'll eventually reach a superior level with any limitations able to face users of Omnipotence . Due to his healing power he developed Peak Human Condition, but its able to suprass it breaking muscles and bones while regenerating at the same time. "I don't care where did my abilities come form, I'm only interested in where am I going with them" ''-''Add to somebody. 'Other abilities/Skills' He can use his accelerated cell metabolism to produce a basic Heat Generation. Personality The only abnormal aspect about him is his great sense of justice, he'll throw himself to all kind of dangerous situations to help someone: from "little" things like a car accident to epic battles at universal scale. He's also very dense with women despite his great charisma. In the end it's only a standart person who wants to do good, but when he gets angry becomes quite a badass. He's not complex enough to keep explainig. Trivia - He will always try to save everyone, even if is his enemy. -Hates magic-related powers because he can't understand them. '' '' '' '' Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet Category:Male Characters